wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:FAQ
Frequently asked questions (FAQ) What is this site? :See Wikidwelling:About What is a "wiki"? :See Is this an encyclopedia? Not exactly, but it combines many of the caracteristics of an encyclopedia and of an "how-to" manual. However it's a wiki: it's an ever-growing online repository of knowledge of many people, but it has more practical and specific purposes than a general encyclopedia. :See Wikidwelling:What Wikidwelling is not But I did't found what I'm looking for! Why? Consider we are starting-up now. So please be patient and help us! Please begin a new topic, or post a new how-to or a new design. Try a search of a topic and, if there is not yet, simply create the new page and write what you know about that. Other users will add more contents. It's very simple! Remember that the growing of this wiki depends only by the passion of users like you. Ask some friends to help. Is there anything to pay? No, it's free. Why should I create an account? If you like to contribute to this site, please consider to on Wikia: it's completely free, it's respectful of your privacy and it helps a lot to communicate with other people doing a better work together. You'll have your own user page on this wiki, with many nice and useful features (see ). When you use an account you'll also see less advertising. Is there anyone paid? Is this a company? No, we are all volunteers, we are part of a no-profit online community. We do not support any company in particular. Who may become an editor? Only designers or specialized people? No, anyone is encouraged to edit to enhance the contents. The only need is an interest on the main topic of the wiki. Anyone has some knowledge to share. Also typo fixes are welcome! Why the advertising? Wikipedia has not! You have probably seen the advertising banners/ads on the top and bottom of pages. We didn't choose that advertising - that comes simply because this wiki website is hosted at no money cost by Wikia, a for-profit company supported by advertising. Differently, Wikipedia is supported by Wikimedia Foundation (a no-profit organization) and by many many donors. When our community will be grown enough (and we will find a supporting non-profit org), we'll have the choice to move to a different hosting with no advertising banner (or to select them strictly). Please remember that it is not allowed any other form of advertising. Don't try to insert any commercial link or promotional content into the pages. They will be removed as spam, blacklisted, and your user may be blocked. Why a designer should share freely his projects? Do he loses his rights? Sharing good ideas may be often the key to let them be spreaded around the world and improved by other people, beginning the same process that brought us surprising things like Wikipedia. By using CC-BY-SA license, you choose to mantain some rights, and to share other rights with people. If you are a designer and you have good ideas, you should become a key for this wiki community and for a lot of people around the world in need of a house. What is "open source" architecture in building? It's the architectural design released under a free license, inspired by open-source software, so that the projects may be widely used, shared, changed, and redistributed in many forms. It's a process of creating structures organized as an open forum, closer to the needs of final users and communities and more dynamical. Why "less concrete"? Concrete is probably the most used building material and it'is easy to make, but it's difficult to remove in a clean way and recycle; it also requires a lot of energy and water to be produced; i'ts heavy to move; in particular, a block of reinforced concrete is more expensive to demolish than to build. It's not exactly a low impact, sustainable material, at least in the way it was used till now. So we encourage the use of alternative materials. Why this wiki is in english? This is an international community, single users are living in many places of the world, and we work to offer know-how to people from every place in the world. This wiki uses a basic form of english (or "simple english"), so that it may be undestood by many people. When our community will grown, multi-language contents will be developed. If you offer a relevant contribution in another language only, you may find a friend to translate it also into english, or the community (sooner o later) will do it. If you think a specific page must be translated to another language, do it, or find someone to help you, then remember to check from time to time the original page to update the translation (in a wiki the contents may change fast). How can I contact the project? :See Category:Help